1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for suppressing understeer of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a known steering apparatus, an understeer state is detected on the basis of a physical property to be changed in accordance with a vehicle behavior, and steering forces are applied to steering wheels in accordance with the degree of understeer so as to suppress increase of the degree of understeer (For example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2000-108919)
However, since the driver has sensitivity different from one another, it is difficult to inform the understeer state of the driver only by steering reaction force. Accordingly, it is difficult to prevent the understeer from increasing only by applying the steering reaction force.
In addition, when the vehicle behavior is in an unstable state such as an understeer state, a method of warning the driver by generating a warning sound is generally used. However, it is impossible to stabilize the vehicle only by the warning sound. Furthermore, if the warning sound is frequently generated on the freezing road and snow road in a cold area, the driver is confused.